The invention is directed to an apparatus for pressing out a mass from a self-drilling, chemical composite anchor for the construction field, particularly for pressing out a mass from a self-drilling, chemical composite anchor for mining and tunnel construction. The apparatus has a housing enclosing a pressing device. The composite anchor has an anchor tube with a drilling head at a leading end and a trailing end within an outer housing. The anchor tube can be drilled into a receiving material by means of a motor. The anchor tube has a receptacle for the mass to be pressed out and a piston can be arranged in the anchor tube for forcing out the mass. The invention is further directed to an arrangement with an apparatus of the type mentioned above.